


Fairy Tale End

by Eyrdamun



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrdamun/pseuds/Eyrdamun
Summary: They are all lies Akechi tells himself.





	Fairy Tale End

**Author's Note:**

> When conversation with friends take a weird turn and you end up writing weird shit. Also then i was going to turn it into a fill for that kink meme prompt but I saw someone got to it first so shrugs. Feel free to point out errors!
> 
> I swear I'll go back to my witch!akira, huntress!haru and demi demon!akechi drabbles soon.

Lying on the floor, Ren can be mistaken for asleep. Turn his head left just right, and his dark curls hide the hole in the middle of his forehead.

Turn his head just right, and he can almost believe that Ren is recovering from a rough battle. That he is resting.

This is dumb, Akechi is running the chance to contaminate the murder scene by staying like this, crouched besides the dead boy whose head he is ensuring stays positioned just right. He wipes some of the blood away and paints it easier to make believe and to pretend.

To pretend something awful, do something disgusting– Akechi tells himself he’ll lean back, stand up and walk away in a few seconds. Instead, he leans forwards, props his torso above the corpse and kisses his cheek. Gently and smoothly, without any plasticity on his lips.

Ren is still warm.

If he keeps his head propped just right with his hand, with his own hand, the bullet wound he caused on Ren’s face can remain hidden all the while Akechi can reach his lips. He’ll puke into them if this continues, that’s certain, that’s for sure, that’s what he tells himself is coming as he kisses with maybe too much teeth. He assumes so because he never bothered reading how to but can’t hold back his bite- the dead boy says nothing, mouth still hot but dried from the drugs and torture.

He repeats that mantra to himself - he’s going to vomit, he’s going to vomit- as he chokes on his own excitement.

Ren doesn’t move, he can’t and Akechi knows this, it’s disgusting, but he can pretend. Ren always stroke him as the deathly silent type, this was -  
  
Fucked, disgusting, he is truly his father’s son. And just as that bastard would do, Akechi nestles himself between Ren’s legs without asking. Ren is shy outside of mementos, just pretend he is simply being shy. Akechi can feel his length thickening as he keeps kissing the corpse and he pulls away with a choked breath, bile almost reaching his tongue and he swallows heavily as his hips move.  
  
In his nausea, he brings the hand not propping him up to his mouth and Ren’s head falls to the side- just right still, just wrong enough for the bullet hole to be hidden, for the blood to not be seen and for his pretty lips to fall apart just so–  
  
Just enough, that if Akechi were any lesser- a better- man he would cry.  
  
He disentangles himself as if he had been burnt, but the distance between him and- and Ren doesn't calm the scorch on, under, his skin. He means to leave, he needs to leave.  
  
Akechi calls Shido instead. Tells him the job is done, that he’ll clean up the corpses himself. He brings them to the Metaverse, leaves the cop somewhere in Mementos ever twisting mazes to be lost forevermore and Ren to a flower field. In the Metaverse, rot doesn’t settle, and every fairy tale view is readily available.  
  
He recalls Ren chatting with Haru Okumura about his part time job, exchanging tips to care for plants in hushed glee while they rested in the corner of a palace's saferoom. He remembers their eyes twinkling as they spoke about a mutual interest that Akechi couldn't really find the appeal of. But he understands it now.  
  
“The flowers suit you.“  
  
In the Metaverse, Ren is still warm and pliant. He sleeps soundlessly.  
  
In the Metaverse, Akechi can just will the rot away. He lies still.


End file.
